


From hate to love

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Kate is 25, M/M, Peter & Chris are 17, human!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between love and hate. No one know this better that Peter and Chris. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Come on! Growl. Snap your fangs at me. Just give me a reason to do this.” The hunter begged, eyes full with angry tears. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Don’t.” Peter whispered and felt the pressure to his throat grow harder. “Don’t do this. We didn’t do anything wrong. The pack hasn’t harmed an innocent in twenty years. Please, don’t.” Peter saw something change in Argent’s eyes before he closed his own, a single tear rolling down his temple. He opened his eyes a minute later only to find that he was alone, his knife thrown at his feet. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	From hate to love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe that it took me a month to finish this. This is so much different than the original idea I had in my head. I'm still not completely happy with this but it was starting to bother me so I wrapped it up quickly.
> 
> So, just to clarify again. Kate is the older one, she's 25-26 in this. Peter and Chris are 17. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Any mistakes are mine!

Peter looked curiously at the guy that stood nervously by Mrs. Edwards’ side. There was something in the guy’s pose that didn’t seem quite right – shoulders set straight, eyes roaming every person in the room, the fingers of his right hand twitching slightly, like he was ready to pull out a gun any second. Peter had seen too many men like him to not recognize what he was. Hunter.

 

“Well, Mr. Argent, the only free seat is right next to Mr. Hale. Please, hurry up so we can start.” Mrs. Edwards, their chemistry teacher, ushered the guy as she turned to write something on the black board. Peter had just started writing the day’s assignment in his notebook when he realized what name their teacher had said. Looking up again he found Argent staring at him, eyes squinted slightly. “Go on, we don’t have any more time to lose.”

 

Argent started walking slowly towards Peter, making him feel like a caged animal, which was probably the hunter’s intention. He had heard of the Argents, of course. Every member of a werewolf pack in the States and Europe has heard of them. Margaret Argent, the former leader of the family, was fair, but firm. She wasn’t driven by hatred and she would never hurt an innocent werewolf. Unlike her husband, Gerard.

 

Their father told him and Talia stories about Gerard and his cruel ways of torturing young werewolves for his twisted ideals. In fact, his very last words to his children were a warning. “He will return one day and he will attack you. Never underestimate an Argent. Never.” With that Stephen Hale died and Peter watched his sister become the Alpha of the Hale pack.

 

And now Peter was staring at Gerard Argent’s heir. He couldn’t remember his name, though. Peter remembered meeting Kate once, when he was ten years old. She had just turned 18 and Gerard had decided that it was time for her to see how the negotiation between the pack and hunters worked out. How the truce was made.

 

Not that any of it mattered to Gerard. A month after the Argents moved out of Beacon Hills the news that Margaret Argent had died came through. Talia was sure that Gerard had killed his wife in order for Kate, his obedient puppet, to become the new Argent leader. But the pack didn’t had any proof and Margaret didn’t die in Beacon Hills and there was nothing that could be done, so they let it pass. But the whole family stayed alert for the hunters’ next visit. Frowning, Peter had started calculating the shortest way to his home. He had to warn the pack.  

 

As Argent sat slowly next to him, Peter made sure he didn’t look at the guy. He kept his eyes glued on the blackboard and only moved them to his notebook when he needed to write something down. He could feel the guy’s eyes watching his every move but refused to look at him. As soon as the bell rung he pushed the stuff from his desk into his backpack and almost ran through the door.

 

“Why did you ran away from chemistry like that? Did the new guy do something to you?” John caught up with Peter at their lockers.

 

“No. I just don’t feel good, that’s all.” Peter tried to reassure his friend. From the look on John’s face he knew that he had failed. “Really, John. I’ll be okay. Nothing I can’t walk off.”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to drive you home?”

 

“And have you miss Claudia’s practice? Please, I don’t want to spend the whole next week listening about how you missed all the jumping and the splits.” John blushed slightly but shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

 

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that one time.” John’s smile faded away as he placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine. Now go.” John turned away and yelled a I’ll call you later over his shoulder before he turned right. Shaking his head, Peter pulled out his jacket from his locker and walked towards the exit.

 

*****

 

Peter felt that someone was watching him three hundred feet before he reached the border with the Hale territory. He knew that walking alone in the reserve was dangerous, especially with Argents back in town, but he didn’t think that they’ll attack in their first week back. Which meant that maybe there were rogue hunters near his home. And that unacceptable. Sneaking his hand behind his back, Peter pulled out his knife and quickly turned around, ready to slit his follower’s throat.

 

“Why not just use claws? We both know it would be more effective.” Peter found himself staring at Argent’s unbelievably blue eyes.

 

“What do you want from me?” Peter growled as he pressed the knife a bit harder. Not enough to cut but enough for the hunter to know that the danger is real and he could end his life in a second “I know you’re not here to kill me, Gerard’s not dumb enough to attack right after he comes back. What do you want?” Argent chuckled in response. Moving faster than any human Peter had ever seen, Argent turned them around and pinned Peter to the ground, holding his wrists with one of his hands, pressing the knife to Peter’s own throat with the other.

 

“Come on! Growl. Snap your fangs at me. Just give me a reason to do this.” The hunter begged, eyes full with angry tears.

 

“Don’t.” Peter whispered and felt the pressure to his throat grow harder. “Don’t do this. We didn’t do anything wrong. The pack hasn’t harmed an innocent in twenty years. Please, don’t.” Peter saw something change in Argent’s eyes before he closed his own, a single tear rolling down his temple. He opened his eyes a minute later only to find that he was alone, his knife thrown at his feet. He definitely needed to warn the pack.

 

**xXx**

 

“How come you haven’t taken the bite?” Argent asked him as soon as the teacher left the detention room. Peter ignored him and just kept reading his book. For the past three weeks the hunter had done everything to provoke Peter, to get a reaction, to just give him an excuse to attack, to hurt. “I didn’t know that there were humans in the Hale pack. Are you the only one? Gerard never mentioned that there are .”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Gerard never mentioned a lot of stuff.” Peter growled as he turned a page. It was a pretty impressive growl, even though he was still just a human. “And I won’t be answering your questions about my pack. I am not that stupid.”

 

“Your pack? You’re not even like them.” Argent snickered. Peter slammed his book shut and put it hard on the desk.

 

“Stop. Stop trying to provoke me. You don’t want to do this. I saw it in your eyes that day.” Argent visibly tensed in his seat, hands clenching in fists. “I’ve never met you before that day but I’ve seen the rest of your family. I know that Gerard is a twisted bastard and I know that your sister will do whatever he wants her to do. You’re not like them. You’re like your mother.” Taking a deep breath, Peter reached out and put his hand on Chris’. “I’ve seen you around the halls. You treat me like shit but you’re kind to everyone else. You don’t take bullshit from no one. You defend kids from the bullies. You’re nothing like your father.” Argent’s lips became a thin line as he stared at Peter’s eyes. With his peripheral vision Peter saw the muscles on Chris’ jaw twitch.

 

“Get your hand off of me. Don’t ever touch me again.” The hunter growled and stood up quickly, his eyes full of anger. Gathering his things, Chris left the room in a hurry, not looking back at Peter. He knew he won that one. He knew he was right about the hunter.

 

**xXx**

 

“Looks like Argent walked into the door again.” John whispered when Argent walked into the room. He had a black eye and a bloody lip. Clicking his tongue, John shook his head disapprovingly. "He should do something about this, man. If his father or someone else in his family is doing this to him he has to seek help."

 

"Claudia is right, you will make a fine sheriff one day." Peter noted as they got to their seats. John frowned at the comment. "Look, I know you want to help and I know that you think that he should ask for help but..."

 

"You don't think he needs help?" John lifted his eyebrows in question.

 

_I do. I do think that he needs help. I think he should be taken as far away from Gerard as possible. I think that if he distanced himself from his crazy father and sister Christopher would maybe smile for real. I think that he deserves to smile and be happy because I don't think he's evil. I don't think he's happy with what he's doing. I don't think that he even wants to be a hunter. And I don’t know why I care but I do. I care a lot._

 

“You don’t know his situation.” Peter whispered finally, checking to make sure that Christopher wasn’t looking at them. “I’ve seen his father. I’ve met him. He’s a dangerous man, John. If Christopher asks for help it might make things even worse.” John nodded, but he kept mumbling things to himself how it wasn’t fair. Peter agreed with him.

 

“Everybody please take your seats.” Mrs. Edwards said when she walked into the classroom. Peter clapped John on the shoulder and picked up his backpack. Sitting down he threw a quick glance at Christopher surprised to see that the other boy was already looking at him.

 

“Will Stilinski tell anyone?” Argent whispered, voice rough and tired.

 

“No. But he thinks he should.” Peter answered quietly as he pulled of his notebook and turned to his teacher, not looking at Christopher again. He could see with the corner of his eye that Argent was still looking at him and Peter thought that he might say something else but Chris just sighed and turned to face the teacher. That’s what they did ever since that moment in detention two weeks ago. They didn’t talk to each other, didn’t even looked at each other, just pretended that they didn’t know each other.

 

But Peter could still see that look in Christopher’s eyes. He could still feel his hand warm up the way it did when he put it over Christopher's. And some nights Peter found himself thinking that it would be nice to have his hand on Chris’. That it would be nice to have his fingers intertwined with Chris’ or how it would feel to run them through Chris’ hair, if he would lean into Peter’s touch and close his eyes, if he would smile. Peter dreamt of Christopher Argent and that was bad. Very, very bad.

 

*****

 

Peter was sitting on a big rock, eyes closed as the sun warmed his face. This was his favorite place in the world. The only person that knew about it was Talia but even she didn’t follow him here. She knew that if Peter came here he needed some time on his own and she respected that. That’s why Peter worshipped his sister. He knew that she sometimes did mistakes and he didn’t always agreed with her decisions, but man, he loved his older sister.

 

“Hale.” Opening his eyes, Peter straightened up and took a shaky breath.

 

“Really, Christopher. You're following me again?”

 

Instead of answering, Chris dropped his backpack and moved to stay in front of Peter.

 

“What are you doing? You’ve been sitting here for forty minutes.” Closing his eyes, Peter shook his head and let it fall backwards, trying to calm down his fast-beating heart.

 

“I come here when I need to be alone. When I need to think.” He heard Chris move around to sit to his right side. Even though he was just a human Peter could still feel the warmth radiating from Chris’ body. It made his cheeks flush.  

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“You.” Peter heard Chris’ small gasp and opened his eyes again to look at the hunter. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Why can’t I stop thinking abo-...” The rest of Peter’s question was silenced by Chris’ lips. He froze, just for a second, and then closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, moaning quietly. Chris moved his hand up to cup Peter’s cheek and stroked his neck with his thumb, causing Peter to moan again.

 

“I think about you too.” Chris said once they parted, voice rough and full with arousal. “I remember every word you’ve ever said to me. I remember every time you’ve looked at me.” Chris talked while he placed small kissed on Peter’s cheeks, jaw and neck. “I can still feel your touch on my hand. I dream about feeling it again.” Peter wrapped his right hand around Chris’ waist and pulled him closer. Burying the left in Chris’ hair, pulling it lightly, the only thing he could think of was how right that felt. And how much this complicated things.

 

**xXx**

 

“Peter, will you get the door? I have to feed Derek.” Talia yelled from the kitchen and Peter stood up from the couch.

 

“I got it!” Opening the door, he felt everything in him freeze. Christopher was standing before him, his face covered in bruises. There was blood on his shirt and Peter could see a purple marks around his neck. As soon as he saw him, Chris walked in and wrapped his hands around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. “Chris, what happened? Are you okay?”

 

“You’re in danger.” Peter gasped at the hoarseness in Chris’ voice. “He found out about us and they’re planning an attack. He’s calling hunters from two towns over. Peter, the pack’s in danger.”

 

“Get him in. Close the door and stay away from the windows.” Talia ordered from the kitchen door. Grunting, Peter closed the door quickly and moved Chris inside, helping him sit down on the couch. “Laura!” Talia yelled and Peter’s niece walked quickly into the living room, a concerned look on her face. “Take your brother and go to your room. Stay there until me or Peter come to get you, okay?” Nodding, the pre-teen took her baby brother in her arms and left the room quickly. “Christopher, what exactly is your father planning?”

 

“He… He called the Campbells. They’re not many but they’re enough to cause some serious damage and they’ll be here in a matter of days. Alpha Hale, he’s not just planning an attack. He’s…”

 

“He’s planning a wipe-out.” Talia said grimly and Chris nodded.

 

“Oh my god.” Peter whispered and covered his face. “Oh my god. This is my fault. This is my fault.” His body started shaking, panic overtaking him quickly. “Oh god, Talia, the kids! They're gonna hurt the kids! They’ll...”

 

“Peter, no.” Talia moved quickly and kneeled in front of her brother. “Look at me, baby brother.” She whispered and Peter removed his hands to look at his sister, eyes full with tears. “This is not your fault, sweetheart.” She reassured him and looked at Chris. “Not your fault either, Christopher.” Talia added before she stood up, and walked towards the kitchen, already dialing a number on her cell phone. Peter turned towards Chris and gently cupped his face, trying to not touch any wounded places.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Been worse.” Chris replied and nuzzled at Peter’s hand, seeking more contact. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Chris tried to move and grunted from the pain in his ribs.

 

“You sure you don’t want anything for the pain?”

 

“I’ll help with that.” Talia said as she walked in the room again. Peter looked at Chris, eyes full with worry and Talia chuckled. “Don’t worry, little brother, I won’t hurt him.” Nodding, Peter planted a soft kiss on Chris’ forehead before he moved away. Talia lifted her hand and took his hand in her’s. Chris looked in amazement as the veins on the Alpha’s arm blackened out and gasped quietly as he felt the pain leave his body. “This should last for a few hours.”

 

“I… Thank you.” Talia just smiled and turned to look at Peter who was still looking at Chris like he was going to fall apart any moment. Moving quickly he once again sat right next to the hunter, this time closer than before. Running a hand to Chris’ hair, he turned towards Talia and sighed deeply.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Since the beginning.” Peter’s eyes widened with surprise.

 

“You never said anything.”

 

“I… Saw you that day on the rock.” Talia confessed quietly. “I wanted to inform you that Deucalion and his pack were gonna be around, keeping an eye on Gerard and Kate. I was surprised to see him with you and I was sure that it was a part of Gerard’s plan. I was sure that he was using you to get to us.” She nodded at Chris and looked at him with an apologetic look in her eyes. “But then I heard him talk. I heard him say all those sweet things to you and I knew, I just knew that he couldn’t be using you. I knew that he was good, like his mother was.” The boys smiled at her gratefully and Peter snuggled Chris closer to him. Then he realized what she had said.

 

“Wait a minute. Deucalion is here? With his pack?” Talia nodded and Peter smiled brightly. “That means they will help? They will stand by our side when shit hits the fan?”

 

“Yes. And watch your language. Now, take your boyfriend to your room to relax and please tell Laura to bring Derek down.” Rolling his eyes, Peter helped Chris to stood up and walked towards the staircase. Climbing up slowly, Peter hovered over Chris in case he needed some help. When they reached the second floor, Peter guided him down the hall, stopping for a second in front one of the doors.

 

“Laura? Your mom wants you to bring Derek down.” The door opened a second later and the scared girl walked out with her baby brother in her hands.

 

“Is it safe? Are we safe, uncle Peter?” Peter bowed slightly to kiss her forehead.

 

“Yes, sweetie. We are safe.” The girl smiled at them, closed the door to her room and went to the stairs to get to her mother. “Come on, my room is at the end of the hall.” Peter put his hand on Chris’ waist and guided him to his bedroom. Once they reached it, he hurried them inside and lightly pushed Chris towards the bed, closing the door behind them. “What are you waiting for? Lay down, you need to rest.”

 

“I will,” Chris said and extended his hand, “but only if you join me.” Blushing, Peter nodded and took his hand as they laid on the bed. “I noticed something. Your sister called me your boyfriend and you didn’t denied it.” Peter blushed even deeper and buried his face in the pillow below his head. “You look cute when you blush.” Chris whispered and turned to his side, his left hand sneaking under Peter’s shirt and placing it on Peter’s waist. “Talk to me, Pete. What are you thinking about?”

 

“I’m scared, Chris.” Peter whispered and moved closer to the other boy. “I’m afraid of what’s going to happen. I know that Deucalion and his pack are powerful and Talia is one of the strongest Alphas I’ve ever met but I still think that this is gonna end up horribly.” By the end of his sentence Peter had started shaking, eyes watering with nervous tears.

 

“Pete, Pete look at me,” Chris begged as he palmed his cheek. “I’m scared too. I know my father and I know how twisted he can be and Kate and the Campbells are no better. But you need to calm down. You’re not gonna be of any help to your pack like this.”

 

“But they can get hurt! Laura is just a kid! She had her first shift three months ago. There’s so much more for her to experience. And Derek! Derek is still a baby. I heard Talia talk about wanting more children and if something happens she-” Chris shut him with a kiss and after a few seconds Peter relaxed.

 

“We’ll get through this. I don’t know how but we will.”

 

**xXx**

 

“Uncle Peter, we’re going to be alright, right?” Laura asked with a shaky voice from her seat around the table. Peter, Chris and the kids had left early in the morning for Deucalion’s safehouse, a small cabin twenty miles out of Beacon Hills. Talia and Alexander had decided that they needed the kids to be away from the town and Deucalion suggested to get them here. Talia insisted that Peter left with them.

 

_“But Talia, I am just a human. I don’t know if I’ll be able to protect them.”_

_“You may be a human, brother, but you are not weak. You’ve been training ever since you learned how to walk. Mother and father made sure you knew how to protect yourself, how to fight. I wouldn’t trust you with their lives if I didn’t think you can do this.”_

 

“We’re gonna be okay, kid. Don’t worry.” Chris replied and walked towards Peter who was sitting on the couch, feeding Derek from a bottle. “How are you holding up?” He asked quietly even though he was sure Laura could hear him.

 

“I’m okay. I’m just nervous. The whole wait for some news is killing me.” Derek, who apparently was done with the bottle, started waving his hands around. "Laura, can you hold your brother for a bit? I need to clean the mess in the kitchen." The girl nodded and picked up the baby.

 

"Remember, stay away from the windows. Even with the blinds down it's still not safe." Chris said to her seriously and Laura rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm twelve, not stupid." She said quietly and turned her back on them. "Six times. They told me six times, Derek." Chris heard her mumble to the baby and the corners of his mouth stretched in a tight smile. Peter did that too, when he was flustered with something. Turning around, Chris leaned into the door frame, eyes following every move the other boy made. Even without seeing his face Chris could tell that Peter was biting his lips, he could tell that his eyes were looking at the dishes but didn’t actually see anything. Chris couldn’t believe how well he'd come to know Peter when they only met few months ago.

 

He never thought he’d fall for someone like Peter, for a human who was in a pack. Suddenly, Chris remembered every awful thing his father had ever said to him. In all of his seventeen years of life, Gerard had made sure to let Chris know that he found him worthless, weak. He made sure to remind him of that every single day. And at some point Chris had started believing him. He always tried to please him, to be more like Kate. But he never managed to do it. He never managed to torture innocent werewolves just because his father believed that they were ‘filth’.

 

And then they moved here. And he met Peter. And as soon as he heard the name Hale he thought that if he got him, if he managed to kill Talia Hale’s younger brother then his father will finally be proud of him. But Peter wasn’t like anything his father had described. Peter wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t an abomination. He was just a boy. A boy that was so afraid for his and his pack’s lives that he begged Chris to not hurt him. Peter was the only one, ever, that had seen through him. Peter was the first one to really captivate his mind. Peter was the first person, beside his mother, that Chris actually cared for. And he’ll be damned if he let Gerard take that away from him.

 

“I think the glass is as clean as it can be, Peter.” Chris said with an amused voice. He approached the boy and wrapped his hands around him, lips caressing his neck. “I know you’re scared.” Chris whispered and placed another kiss right below Peter’s right ear. Sighing, Peter let the glass fall in the sink and leaned into Chris’ body. “I’m scared too. But we’ll be alright. You’ll see.” Turning him around, Chris put his hands on Peter’s waist and kissed him.

 

“There’s someone outside.” Laura ran into the room, holding Derek close to her body. The boys separated quickly and moved to her.

 

“Can you tell who it is? Is it a someone from the packs?” Peter said quietly as he and Chris rushed to her. He noticed that Chris had reach to his back where Peter knew he held his gun.

 

“It’s a woman. She smells like him.” Laura nodded towards Chris and Peter’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Take your brother and go to the safe room. Lock the door and do not open it until me, Peter or someone else from your pack comes to get you, okay?” Chris said quickly and Laura nodded. She turned to face her uncle again and Peter’s heart broke a little because he could see that she was trying so hard to be brave, so hard to not show the two teenage boys how scared she was. But Peter knew his niece well enough to see the fear in her eyes, he could still see the slight tremble of her fingers around Derek’s tiny body. Grabbing her head, he pressed his lips to her forehead, then Derek’s and pushed her lightly.

 

“Go. Go, sweetie.” He took a second to look at her back before he turned to face Chris again. He was immediately pulled into a short but passionate kiss. When Chris pulled away he was holding a gun in front of Peter’s face.

 

“You do know how to use this, right?” Peter nodded and Chris pushed it in his hand. “Good.” He leaned to kiss him again before he pushed him away. Few seconds later one of the windows broke and suddenly the house started filling up with smoke.

 

**xXx**

 

“This, Gerard Argent, is your last breath.” Talia growled just before she twisted the hunter’s neck. She never enjoyed taking someone’s life, she never approved murder, but she didn’t fight the feeling of satisfaction that wet through her body when she heard the loud ‘snap’. Looking around Talia noticed that there were only werewolves standing and she relaxed. “Deucalion! Anyone down?”

 

“No.” The other Alpha replied loudly. “Aiden is seriously injured and he’ll need some time to heal but other than that we’re fine.” Talia nodded and walked towards her husband.

 

“Hey you.” She smiled and pulled him closer. “This was a close one, wasn’t it?” She whispered before her lips touched his. He hummed into the kiss as he wrapped his hands around her body.

 

“We have a problem! Kate’s gone!” Kali yelled suddenly dragging everyone’s attention on her. “She was here when it all started but I don’t see her body. Who fought her?” The silence after the question was deafening. Deucalion turned around to look at Talia, lips parting, ready say what she had already guessed. It was a diversion. The battle was a diversion. The hunters had played them and Talia and Deucalion had fallen for it.

 

“NO!” The Hale Alpha yelled and started running.

 

**xXx**

 

Peter was the first one to regain consciousness. He tried to move his arms but they were tied tightly to the chair he was strapped on. He opened his mouth and tried to yell out Chris’ name but as soon as he took a deep breath he felt his throat burn and he started coughing hard, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“You look so pathetic.” Peter heard and turned around to face the owner of the voice. Kate Argent was sitting on the kitchen countertop, a gun in her hands. “I mean, I always knew Chris had a thing for the ‘damsel in distress’ type, but you, you’re just pathetic.” She jumped down and walked slowly towards him. “Tell me, did he bend over for you? Or are you the one that enjoys spreading his legs for the enemy?” Peter’s lips twitched with disgust from her words. Kate just threw her head back and laughed loudly. “So you’re an actual bitch. Nice.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” They heard from their right and both turned their heads to face Chris. He was ten feet away from them, tied to another one of the chairs. “Don’t talk to him like that.”

 

“Or what? You’re gonna kill me? In case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of restricted at the moment.”

 

“We were trained by the same person, Kate. You know that I’ll be free in a few minutes.” Kate hummed and put the gun down.

 

“Six. You need exactly six minutes to get out. There are a lot of things that can happen in that time.” She threw her brother a smile as she reached under her jacket and pulled out a knife. “Things like this.” She growled and ran the blade against Peter’s cheek, leaving a deep cut.

 

“No!” Chris yelled and tried to move closer, only tightening the ropes around him. His scream only seemed to motivate Kate’s action as she quickly took the knife in her right hand and stabbed Peter in the stomach. Peter’s eyes widened and he whimpered when he felt the blade sink deep in his flesh.

 

“You should have known better, Chris. This is your fault.” She twisted the blade and Peter screamed loudly, voice breaking from the pain. Pulling out the knife she stabbed him again and again, laughing maniacally.

 

“Peter!” Chris yelled loudly and started twisting his hands again, trying to get out of the ropes. Out of nowhere Laura showed up in front of him, claws and fangs out. For a moment Chris didn’t understood that she had cut the ropes, that he was free, but when Kate turned around to look at him he quickly jumped into action. Knocking her down, Chris wrapped his hands around his sister’s neck and squeezed tightly. Kate’s eyes widened with fear as tears started falling from them but Chris didn’t release her. He kept on squeezing and pulled of his hands when she had stopped twisting. Moving away from her, Chris picked up her gun and shot her in the head, making sure that she was, indeed, dead.

 

“Uncle Peter?” Laura’s shaky voice drowned all the anger from Chris’ body and he turned around. She was still standing where Chris’ chair was a minute ago, eyes wide with fear and tears as she looked at her uncle.

 

“C’ris?” The hunter heard a quiet whisper and he quickly moved towards Peter, falling hard on his knees.

 

“No.” He whispered as he cradled Peter’s head. “You can’t die, Peter. You can’t leave me. You promised you would never leave me.” Gently relaxing his forehead against Peter’s, Chris’ vision blurred from his tears. “Please, don’t leave me.” Peter’s lips moved again but no sound came out. The door burst open suddenly and without thinking Chris pointed the gun towards it.

 

“Mom!” He heard Laura scream and he quickly dropped his gun when he saw the Alpha stop in front of him.

 

“Save him.” Chris growled and he moved around Peter’s body, making room for Talia. “I know that he doesn’t want the bite, I know that he told you that he’d prefer to stay human but I can’t lose him, Talia. I can’t lose him.” He saw that Talia was already moving towards them and he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips. “You can hate me all you want after this. I can deal with you hating me. I can’t deal with you being dead.” He closed his eyes as the sound of fangs tearing flesh reached his ears. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late.

 

**xXx**

 

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

 

That’s the first thing Peter heard when he finally regained consciousness. The beat was constant and loud and it was somehow familiar.

 

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

 

Taking a deep breath the smell of blood, sharp and salty, invaded Peter’s lungs, followed by the ones of gun oil and Chris’ cologne. Chris.

 

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

 

This was Chris’ heartbeat. He’d heard the noise hundreds of times these past few months, when he had snuggled closer to Chris’ chest, seeking comfort. But if he could hear Chris’ heartbeat when he was lying in his bed then that meant…

 

“Oh, Chris…” Peter whispered. The constant thumping stuttered for a second and a moment later Peter felt his right hand being squeezed tightly.

 

“Peter! Oh god, Peter.” Opening his eyes he stared into Chris’ icy-blue ones. He looked so much older, so tired. “Don’t ever scare me like this, Peter. Do you hear me?” He said louder and crushed his lips against Peter’s. Sighing, Peter lifted his left hand and put in on Chris’ neck, feeling the muscles beneath it relax. “Shit, you really scared me, Peter.”

 

“Chris, what did you do?” Stilling for a second, Chris took a deep breath and pulled away to look at him. “You knew how I felt about this.”

 

“I did. But I also knew that there was no way you could’ve survived after what she did to you. I couldn’t let you die, Peter.” The hunter’s voice broke as tears started falling down his cheeks. “I love you.” Peter’s breath hitched and Chris kissed him again, this time much more gently.

 

“Chris…” Peter whispered and let his forehead touch Chris’. “I… I love you too. But I am not human anymore. It was easier before. I was in the pack but I was still human and now…”

 

“You’re still Peter. You’re still the boy with the bright smile that can lit up the whole world, that can warm my heart. You’re still the boy I fell in love with. And that’s the only thing that matters.” Peter started crying as he shook his head violently.

 

“But what if I hurt you? What if I lose control and wolf out and hurt you? Just because I grew up around werewolves doesn’t mean that I know how to be one.”

 

“That’s why we’re here, little brother.” Talia’s voice came from downstairs, loud enough so that Chris could hear it too. “It’s gonna take some time but we’ll be here for you. Now go back to sleep. You still need to rest.” Chuckling, Chris shook his head and pulled the blanket off of Peter’s chest.

 

“Scooch.” He said as he took of his jacket and shoes. Peter happily obliged, making space for Chris, snuggling close to him once he made himself comfortable on the bed. “We’re gonna be okay, Peter. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

“I know.” Peter whispered and closed his eyes, letting himself drift back to sleep. “Hey, Chris?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” Feeling the chest beneath his cheek tremble, Peter smiled before he slipped into darkness, the words _I love you too_ ringing in his ears like a soft lullaby.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
